


First Time For Everything

by CarryOnMySwanSong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Does Karaoke, F/M, Karaoke, Reader Does Karaoke, Reader-Insert, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryOnMySwanSong/pseuds/CarryOnMySwanSong
Summary: He first sees her singing about her heartbreak, in some backwoods out of the way karaoke bar. He in turn sings a song to her. Eventually having a whole conversation through music, they start to fall for each other. Will their love survive their greatest secrets?





	1. First Time For Everything - Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This story idea has been brewing in my head for about two weeks now. I hope I can do it justice. :) I hope you enjoy it. I am looking forward to sharing it with you.
> 
> If anything changes in the series, those changes will be reflected in the tags and on this page.  
> Including Warnings, Characters, and Pairings.
> 
> (There will be eventual smut, btw... I just didn't wanna tag for that yet, since it isn't in the story just yet lol)

[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/hippiegothgypsy/playlist/0c79Ra68H5zpm5fBD1R54q?si=inMfPBvPRHCWiAQpHEqqZA) \- This playlist is not complete or in order. Once the last chapter is written, the songs will be in the right order. You are welcome to check it out. I will be adding songs as I am inspired by them for a chapter. Songs not used will be removed. It will be in flux, until the story is complete. :)


	2. Chapter One:  Nightingale's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:  
> Jealous, by Labrinth, Songwriters: Josh Kear / Natalie Hemby / Timothy Mckenzie  
> Jealous lyrics © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Round Hill Music Big Loud Songs
> 
> Everybody Hurts, by R.E.M., Songwriters: Bill Berry / Michael Stipe / Peter Buck / Michael Mills  
> Everybody Hurts lyrics © Warner/Chappell Music, Inc, Universal Music Publishing Group

**Dean’s POV**

“Sam, we are taking the rest of the night off. It's late and we’ve been at it all day. We didn’t even take a break when we first got to this damn town.” I glare at my brother who was still trying to talk about the interviews we had today.

“Come on, Dean, the faster we figure this out, the sooner we can go home,” he argues.

“I get that, but man, it is after 9, we haven’t eaten at all today, and I’m about maxed out on human interaction. I’m not even going to try and pick up a girl. That’s how tired I am. Just let me eat my greasy food, and drink my beer. Tomorrow morning, we can get back to it.” I cross my arms, and look at him with a stirn expression.

“Fine, Dean.  But if you pick up someone, you go home with them. I’m taking the car back to the motel.”

“Deal. Now sit and order something and try to enjoy yourself.” I smirk at him.

Just as the waitress arrives to take our order, I hear the beginnings of a piano being played. I look around the room, thinking I’ll see a jukebox, but instead I see a stage set up for Karaoke. Sitting on a stool, in front of the mic, is a gorgeous woman. Her eyes are closed and her head is tilted back just a touch, waiting for her moment to start singing. All eyes are on her, as she takes a deep breath.

> _ I'm jealous of the rain _ __  
>  _ That falls upon your skin _ _  
>  _ _ It's closer than my hands have been _ _  
>  _ __ I'm jealous of the rain

  
She doesn’t even have to look at the screen. Her voice is magical. Her confidence in the words she is singing shines on her face. Sam is trying to get my attention but I shush him. I don’t want to miss this.

> _ I'm jealous of the wind _ __  
>  _ That ripples through your clothes _ __  
>  _ It's closer than your shadow _ __  
>  _ Oh, I'm jealous of the wind _ __  
>  __  
>  _ 'Cause I wished you the best of _ __  
>  _ All this world could give _ __  
>  _ And I told you when you left me _ __  
>  _ There's nothing to forgive _ __  
>  _ But I always thought you'd come back, tell me all you found was _ __  
>  _ Heartbreak and misery _ _  
>  _ _ It's hard for me to say, I'm jealous of the way _ _  
>  _ __ You're happy without me

Her voice begins to crack a little as she is singing. This wasn’t just some random choice for her. I can see the pain on her face. This song is telling a story.   


> _ I'm jealous of the nights _ __  
>  _ That I don't spend with you _ _  
>  _ _ I'm wondering who you lay next to _ _  
>  _ __ Oh, I'm jealous of the nights

I watch as a single tear slips down her face, as she thinks of someone specific. I can’t take my eyes off her.

> _ I'm jealous of the love _ __  
>  _ Love that was in here _ _  
>  _ _ Gone for someone else to share _ _  
>  _ __ Oh, I'm jealous of the love

The emotion in her voice is so clear and so prominent. She can sing, but this isn’t about that. You can tell she is sharing her pain with the room. Hoping to get some of us to help her shoulder the burden of it all.

> _ 'Cause I wished you the best of _ __  
>  _ All this world could give _ __  
>  _ And I told you when you left me _ __  
>  _ There's nothing to forgive _ __  
>  _ But I always thought you'd come back, tell me all you found was _ __  
>  _ Heartbreak and misery _ _  
>  _ _ It's hard for me to say, I'm jealous of the way _ _  
>  _ __ You're happy without me

She finally opens her eyes and I inhale sharply. I can’t see what color they are, but the shape of them is perfect for her face, lighting her features up in a way that I couldn’t even imagine. It feels like everyone in the room is on the edge of their seats, waiting for the next parts to come.

> _ As I sink in the sand _ __  
>  _ Watch you slip through my hands _ _  
>  _ _ Oh, as I die here another day, yeah _ _  
>  _ __ 'Cause all I do is cry behind this smile

As her voice dips with the song, all I can do is think how she deserves to smile without it being a mask. She is too beautiful for the pain she is feeling.

> _ I wished you the best of _ __  
>  _ All this world could give _ __  
>  _ And I told you when you left me _ __  
>  _ There's nothing to forgive _ __  
>  _ But I always thought you'd come back, tell me all you found was _ __  
>  _ Heartbreak and misery _ __  
>  _ It's hard for me to say, I'm jealous of the way _ __  
>  _ You're happy without me-e-e _ _  
>  _ _ It's hard for me to say, I'm jealous of the way _ _  
>  _ __ You're happy without me

As the song comes to an end, the room is totally silent. Even Sam is quiet, and waiting. I’m the first to move and begin to clap, as I stand from my seat. The rest of the room catches up, and her beautiful face turns a darker shade as she blushes. I watch as she wipes the tears from her face and makes her way back to her seat, across the bar.

I want to go to her and wrap my arms around her and tell her it will be okay. I want to protect this woman from all the pain in the world. And with that thought, I do an internal double take. What the hell has come over me? I’m never like this.

“Dude, are you going to actually order or are you going to stare at that woman all night?” Sam interrupts my train of thought and I look up at the waitress who was very patiently standing next to me with her pen and pad out. 

“Uh. I’m sorry.” I rub the back of my neck and I can feel my ears turning red. “I’ll have a bacon cheese burger with house fries, and whatever beer you have on tap.” 

She smiles at me and nods, in an understanding manner. No malice or annoyance on her face. Something tells me she is used to this, considering the name of the place. It is still surprising. This bar is out in the middle of nowhere. The town is small and I think we spoke to everyone in this bar, today, while doing interviews.

I’m deep in thought about the woman who sang and what she must be going through, when Sam jabs his finger between two of my ribs. “Man, what the hell was that for?”

“Dean, I’ve been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes. What’s gotten into you?” He looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

“I don’t know, Sam. I can’t get that woman out of my head. I know it was just a song, but I swear she sang it like she wrote the damn thing.” 

“I knew you couldn’t control yourself. Are you going to go talk to her? If you are, I want the keys.” He holds his hand out. I slap it.

“The hell’s wrong with you, man? I can’t just go up to her. Can’t you see she’s hurting? Did you not hear the way she sang that damn song? I think I’m gonna  go pick a song out and sing it, instead. I think that would be better. I’ll do it after we eat.” 

“Whatever, Dean. I don’t see why you aren’t just going up to her, but you do what you think is best.”

I smile and nod as I put a fry in my mouth, my eyes never leaving her face… except when I think her eyes are going to turn in my direction. I don’t want to seem like a creeper but there is something about this woman that I just can’t shake.

* * *

**(Y/n) POV**

As I finish the last line of the song, the room is very quiet. I wasn’t expecting that. I take a deep breath, prepared to slink off of the stage in shame. But then a man stands and begins to clap. He is beautiful. Tall, short hair, wearing flannel. His eyes seem intense.

I am brought out of my thought by the rest of the room joining in. I blush, deeply, and get up from my stool, and head back to my table. I know that the man keeps watching me as I get comfortable, and order some food and something to drink.

Over the next hour, I notice that he’s hardly ever taken his eyes off me. I should be creeped out, but his expression is thoughtful, not lustful or perverse. I don’t get the chance to watch him too much. The people around me are starting to gravitate towards me. Many moving into the booth with me like we are old friends. We talk about the song I chose and a lot of them compliment my singing. This makes me blush, of course. 

This always seems to happen. No matter where I am, people just want to be around me. It was weird at first, but over the years, I got use to it.

After a while I see the man stand and make his way in my direction. I think he’s going to come speak to me, but instead, he makes his way to the stage. He speaks to the guy running the machine and sits on the stool. 

The music begins to play and I instantly recognize the song. I gotta say I am a little surprised. This doesn’t seem like a song he’d pick. I thought he’d be a more classic rock kind of guy. Much like me when I begin singing, his eyes close, waiting for his queue.

> _ When your day is long _ __  
>  _ And the night _ __  
>  _ The night is yours alone _ __  
>  _ When you're sure you've had enough _ __  
>  _ Of this life _ __  
>  _ Well hang on _ __  
>  _ Don't let yourself go _ _  
>  _ _ 'Cause everybody cries _ _  
>  _ __ And everybody hurts sometimes

His voice is a little shaky at first. I can tell he isn’t use to singing and he isn’t as good as he could be, but by the end of the verse, his voice is more sure. I feel like he’s singing to someone, but he isn’t looking anywhere but the space in front of the mic.

> _ Sometimes everything is wrong _ __  
>  _ Now it's time to sing along _ __  
>  _ When your day is night alone (hold on) _ __  
>  _ (Hold on) if you feel like letting go (hold on) _ __  
>  _ If you think you've had too much _ _  
>  _ _ Of this life _ _  
>  _ __ Well, hang on

I can’t believe this. He just glanced at me. Is he singing this song to me? Why on earth would he even bother? He doesn’t know me. I am touched though.

> _ 'Cause everybody hurts _ __  
>  _ Take comfort in your friends _ __  
>  _ Everybody hurts _ __  
>  _ Don't throw your hand _ __  
>  _ Oh, no _ __  
>  _ Don't throw your hand _ _  
>  _ _ If you feel like you're alone _ _  
>  _ __ No, no, no, you're not alone

Okay, no. Maybe he was just glancing around the room because he turns his head and glaces the other way now. I am surprised by how much I like his deep gravelly voice singing this song.

> _ If you're on your own _ __  
>  _ In this life _ __  
>  _ The days and nights are long _ __  
>  _ When you think you've had too much _ _  
>  _ _ Of this life _ _  
>  _ __ To hang on

He glances at me again and this time he winks. I wonder if he knows I know he’s singing to me? I keep all expression from my face and turn back to the people around me and we pick up conversation again. I glance at him from the corner of my eye and he’s got a sad smile on his face.   


> _ Well, everybody hurts sometimes _ __  
>  _ Everybody cries _ __  
>  _ And everybody hurts sometimes _ __  
>  _ And everybody hurts sometimes _ __  
>  _ So, hold on, hold on _ __  
>  _ Hold on, hold on _ __  
>  _ Hold on, hold on _ _  
>  _ __ Hold on, hold on
> 
> _ Everybody hurts _ _  
>  _
> 
> _ You are not alone _

He puts emphasis on the last line and his eyes close as he sings it. The room applauded him right away, though less enthusiastic as they were for me. It makes me giggle as I see his ears turn pink, not expecting any reaction to his performance. 

He leaves the stage and makes his way back to his table. I hear the man at his table ask him “Dude, really?” and the man’s response was “Sam, don’t judge me, okay? That song is a classic.”

They seem to go back and forth about it some more but I can’t hear it. The people at my table draw my attention back to them and I laugh at a joke. We order another round and I become completely distracted. 

Finally, at last call, I see the man and his friend gather their things and leave. The waitress slips the him her number. My heart sinks a little, until I see him crumple up the paper in his hand and shove it into his pants pocket without a second thought. Maybe there is more to this man then I originally thought. I hope I see him again.

Finally, I gather my own things and make my way to my own room in the nearby motel. Thankfully the bar here allows us to leave our cars. I’ve had too much to drink to drive. I’m also thankful the motel is not that far away. I sing to myself, while walking to my door. Before I get to it, I notice a beautiful shiny black car. The curves of it speak to the era it was built. Chrome details. It is in excellent condition mid 60s Chevy Impala. Family edition. I run my hand down the side of her as I walk by, and hum in appreciation. I almost miss the curtain move, in the window in front of where the car is parked. 

I get my door open and toss my purse and jacket on the bed I’m not going to be using. I both love and hate little motels like this. But, for tonight, I am just glad to have somewhere to sleep. I am in town visiting a friend and this was my last night here. I am exhausted. This past week has been really difficult. Between my breakup and losing the apartment I shared with my ex… I just want to sleep. Tomorrow I have to go back home and sort through my things and find somewhere to live. But really, what’s the point? I have nothing to go back to. All my important things were left at my parents’ home. Leaving behind what was there won’t be a huge loss. I can just pack up and go. 

I have a lot to think about over the next few hours. I take a shower and get ready for bed. It is really late, by the time I put my head on the flat pillow. Despite my discomfort, I fall asleep right away.

* * *

**Dean POV**

Sam and I get back to the motel room and I’m standing next to the window sorting through the day’s notes, when I hear singing. I can’t make out the words, but I know the voice. I move the curtain aside just enough to look out without being obvious. 

My breath catches in my throat as I see her eyes light up and she trails her hand down the side of my car, admiring her. I want to keep watching her but I know she’s going to see me if I stay here like this. Just as her face turns towards me, I drop the curtain. My heart is racing. 

Holy shit. I have no idea why this woman has such an effect on me. But not only can she sing but she likes my car. I swear I am falling for her with every passing moment and I don’t know a thing about her. And I probably won’t ever see her again after we leave this damn town.

I sigh heavily and take my turn in the bathroom, showering away the grime of the day. I settle into bed and and drift off with her beautiful face floating in my mind. For the first time, in a long time, I sleep soundly through the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is the life's blood that keeps me writing!


	3. Chapter Two: Nightingale's, Night Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam haven’t rapped up their case and decide to unwind at the same bar as last night. Dean is surprised to see (Y/n) on stage again, and his curiosity about her skyrockets as he listens to her song choices for the night. He decides to sing back to her, still not having the nerves to speak to her just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:  
> - _I Never Told You_ , by Colbie Caillat, Songwriters: Colbie Marie Caillat / Kara E. Dioguardi / Jason Reeves, _I Never Told You_ lyrics © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC
> 
> - _Don’t Stop_ , by Fleetwood Mac, Songwriters: Christine McVie, Don’t Stop lyrics © Warner Bros. Records Inc./ Warner Music Group
> 
> - _I Will Dance (When I Walk Away)_ , by Katzenjammer, Songwriters: Anne Bergheim / Kare Vestrheim / Marianne Sveen / Mats Rybo / Michael Hartung / Solveig Heilo / Turid Jorgensen, _I Will Dance_ lyrics © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC
> 
> Text messages were generated using [THIS](https://www.fakeimess.com/generator) site.
> 
> Beta’d by: thorne93 (on tumblr)
> 
> There are three images with text in them, in the body of the fic. If you need them transcribed for a screen reader, please leave a comment and I will make a post for you. I left those out, due to length. Apologies for the quality of the images.

**(Y/n)’s POV**

I groan as the phone in the room is ringing, waking me up from the best sleep I’ve had all week. I sit up and answer it.

“Uh, hello?”

“I’m sorry to bother you but you are past check out and I was calling to see if you wanted a late check out or to extend your stay?”

“Oh, damn. I’m so sorry. Yeah, Can you charge another two nights onto my card? I slept right through my alarm,” I answer her. I don’t want to stay two more nights, but that would give me some more time to think about what I wanted to do, as far as my things back home were concerned.

“That’s perfectly fine! We weren’t waiting on the room so that’s no problem. Thank you, and sorry to have woken you!” She is way too cheerful this early in the afternoon.

“That’s alright. I should have been up before now.”

“Well, looks like everything is settled and you are approved for two more nights. Housekeeping will bring you your receipt, when they stop by for their scheduled duty. Was there anything else you needed, while I’ve got you on the line?” I hear her clicking and tapping on the keyboard at the computer she’s using.

“No, I think I’m good. Thank you.” I hang up after she makes pleasant noises of acknowledgement.

I groan as I roughly lay back down against my pillow. Damn. I should have asked for more pillows. Oh well. I’ll just take them from the other bed.

I groan once more, with feeling, as I throw my blankets off and go to take a shower. I guess I’ll spend a few more hours with my friend, before I come back and get ready to spend another night at that karaoke bar. I really hope the handsome stranger and his friend are there. I really like the shorter of the two. He sang to me. But their energy is incredible and I’d love to try and talk to them or something.

It’s just after noon, after I get out of the shower, and I’m starving. I think I’ll stop by that diner, on the way to my friend’s house.

* * *

  **Dean’s POV**

This morning we got a late start. So it's already noon and we are just now getting breakfast. I told Sammy we should have rested before jumping into the case. We drove all damn night and then we were up all damn day.

We walk in to the local diner, dressed like feds, and sit in the back, in a booth. I order coffee, and a bacon cheese burger. I know I had one last night, but I just can’t resist. These are made like patty melts and my mouth is watering. Technically it counts as breakfast since they are served on toasted texas toast.

After we order, Sam starts rattling on about the interviews yesterday. He pulls out a folder with our notes and we start looking them over trying to connect some dots. Sam is mid sentence when he looks up and his eyes go wide.

“Dude, what? Did a real fed walk in or something? What’s that look?” I ask and snap my fingers because he isn’t responding.

He shakes his head and looks at me and then back up with a smile on his face. “You aren’t gonna believe who just walked through the door… and damn she’s dressed to kill.”

“What? Who?” I raise an eyebrow at him

“Just look, will you?”

“Aright, alright. And I thought I was a grump in the morning.” I grumble as I turn in my seat to look at whoever just walked through the door.

I feel like my heart just stopped mid beat. The beautiful singer from last night just walked in and Sam is right. She is dressed to kill. Her makeup is light, if she’s wearing any at all. Her jeans hug her hips in the most perfect way. Her shirt is tasteful but damn if it didn’t accentuate her curves.

“Dean, you are drooling. Come on man, just go talk to her.”

“I can’t do that. You saw her last night. She’s hurting. I don’t want to make her heartache worse. Besides. She’s better than a one night stand and we won’t be here for much longer. Who knows she may only be in town for a little while anyways… There’s really no point.” I drive ‘the point’ home by setting my coffee mug down a little louder than I should have.

“Fine, whatever. Your loss, dude.. Let's just get back to going over this shit so we can get the case solved and go home.”

And with that, the waitress brought our food out, and the woman from last night disappears on the other side of the diner.

We eat and go over our notes. I’m only half listening, but by the time we are done eating, we know who we are suppose to interview again. This is going to be a long ass day and I’m looking forward to going back to the bar tonight.

* * *

**(Y/n)’s POV**

I spent all day with my friend, again. Her baby is so cute. I hope to have one someday, but man they are hard work. Her’s is only a few weeks old and already he needs so much care. I make my way to my hotel room to shower, change, and head to the karaoke bar. I really like that place. It feels sorta like a second home. The people are nice and I love singing.

Just as I get out of the shower, my phone buzzes. Its my ex. I text him back.

That was nice of him. I smile to myself. This breakup has been rough. We left on good terms. He wanted to travel and find himself. He had been planning it for months. I knew this and we agreed to stay together, until he was ready to leave. It just made sense financially. I mean I still hold on to a little hope that he and I will get back together when he gets back. But I know he has to do this. I hope we stay friends. I really miss him a lot.

I finish getting dressed and head off to the bar. I already know what song I want to sing.

* * *

  **Dean’s POV**

It’s 10pm by the time we get into the damn bar. All the people we interviewed the first day didn’t give us anything new today and I’m so frustrated I could pull my own eyeballs out and hurl them at people. Today sucked.

I order a shot of whiskey and a beer. I order something to eat. The house special. I barely even pay attention to it, when it arrives. I’m so tired and annoyed. Even Sam is being quiet. We both had shit days. The only way this day could improve is if that gorgeous woman shows back up. But I’m not holding my breath.

Just as I’m about to complain about something else, the lights dim, which means karaoke night is officially about to begin. And wouldn’t you know it., mMy songbird is making her way to the stage. I feel like my heart is going to soar right out of my chest. I wonder what she’s going to sing tonight.

She sits on the stool, just like last night, and takes a deep breath as the music starts. She closes her eyes and begins to sing.

 

> _I miss those blue eyes_  
>  _How you kiss me at night_ _  
> I miss the way we sleep_
> 
> _Like there's no sunrise_  
>  _Like the taste of your smile_ _  
> I miss the way we breathe_
> 
> _But I never told you_  
>  _What I should have said_  
>  _No, I never told you_ _  
> I just held it in_
> 
> _And now,_  
>  _I miss everything about you_  
>  _Can't believe that I still want you_  
>  _And after all the things we've been through_ _  
> _ _I miss everything about you_ _  
> Without you, oh_

Oh damn. I wonder what happened. Now she’s singing about missing someone. Probably the same one she was singing about last night. I wonder what happened to spark this particular song.

 

> _I see your blue eyes_  
>  _Every time I close mine_  
>  _You make it hard to see_  
>  _Where I belong to_  
>  _When I'm not around you_ _  
> It's like I'm not with me_
> 
> _But I never told you_  
>  _What I should have said_  
>  _No, I never told you_ _  
> I just held it in_
> 
> _And now,_  
>  _I miss everything about you (still you're gone)_  
>  _Can't believe that I still want you (loving you I should have never walked away)_  
>  _And after all the things we've been through (I know it's never going to come again)_  
>  _I miss everything about you_ _  
> Without you_
> 
> _But I never told you_  
>  _What I should have said_  
>  _No, I never told you_ _  
> I just held it in_
> 
> _And now,_  
>  _I miss everything about you (still you're gone)_  
>  _Can't believe that I still want you (loving you I should have never walked away)_  
>  _And after all the things we've been through (I know it's never going to come again)_  
>  _I miss everything about you_  
>  _Without you_ _  
> _ _Oh oh oh oh oh_ _  
> Mmm mmm mmm mmm_

I sit, enraptured by her voice. She sang it perfectly. I watch her go back to her seat and I try and think of a good song to sing back to her, while I finish my food.

While I’m mulling this over, I hear a very loud ding of a phone going off. I reach for mine, but I look a few tables over and it's her phone. The look on her face, as she reads the message, just breaks my heart.

* * *

**(Y/n)’s POV**

Just as I get comfortable at my table, my phone goes off. It’s my ex again. When I read what he says, my heart feels like it's dropped out of my stomach.

I just… wow. I don’t even know what to think. I swear. Men are idiots. I want to cry and be broken hearted. But I’m just angry.

Why do men feel the need to do this? I just can’t believe I wasted five years with him. Especially now I can’t even trust that he was faithful the other four he hadn’t claimed to be cheating on me.

It's too late to call my dad, but I will do that in the morning. I am just at a loss here. I can’t believe I didn’t see this coming. I sniffle and realize I had been silently crying. My anger is seething.

Time to pick a new song…. Right before I go to stand and make my way to the stage, the gorgeous man from last night and walks up to the mic. Oh this will be good. His face looks like he’s on a mission.

My eyes go wide in surprise as the music starts. This, I was not expecting. Now I know he’s gotta be singing this to me. Oh for the love of… He totally just winked at me… I feel like I’m going to melt. That man is just too gorgeous for words.

 

> _If you wake up and don’t want to smile_  
>  _If it takes just a little while_ _  
> _ _Open your eyes and look at the day_ _  
> You’ll see things in a different way_

Just like last night, his voice is a little shaky when he starts, but as he keeps going, his voice gets more and more sure. He has a nice voice, even if he is a little off key. I love this song and it does make me smile. I think he sees me smile because he starts to smile too. Whatever my face is doing, it must have been obvious because now he’s blushing. God save me.

 

> _Don’t stop thinking about tomorrow_  
>  _Don’t stop, it’ll soon be here_  
>  _It’ll be better than before_  
>  _Yesterday’s gone, yesterday’s gone_  
>    
>  _Why not think about times to come?_  
>  _And not about the things that you’ve done?_ _  
> _ _If your life was bad to you_ _  
> Just think what tomorrow will do_

I try to get lost in the song and in his voice but I can’t help but open my eyes and notice that he’s really getting into the song and enjoying it like a rockstar would. He really does look at home behind a mic.

 

> _Don’t stop thinking about tomorrow_  
>  _Don’t stop, it’ll soon be here_  
>  _It’ll be better than before_  
>  _Yesterday’s gone, yesterday’s gone_  
>    
>  _All I want is to see you smile_  
>  _If it takes just a little while_ _  
> _ _I know you don’t believe that it’s true_ _  
> I never meant any harm to you_

Holy shit, he looked right at me and grinned big as life. I want to look away but I just can’t. I’m close enough to the stage that I can see his eyes are a shade of green that shouldn’t exist, it's so vibrant. I feel my face heat up as I smile back at him.

 

> _Don’t stop thinking about tomorrow_  
>  _Don’t stop, it’ll soon be here_  
>  _It’ll be better than before_  
>  _Yesterday’s gone, yesterday’s gone_  
>    
>  _Don’t stop thinking about tomorrow_  
>  _Don’t stop, it’ll soon be here_  
>  _It’ll be better than before_  
>  _Yesterday’s gone, yesterday’s gone_  
>  _Don’t you look back_  
>  _Don’t you look back_ _  
> _ _Don’t you look back_ _  
> Don’t you look back_

He winks at me, again, when he gets off the stage. Am I drooling? I think I’m drooling. Yup. Definitely drooling. My mind is going a hundred miles a minute and I need to compose myself. Good god this man... I appreciate that he hasn’t approached me. I know he’s a fed, and won’t be in town long. But still... I can’t help but wonder who he is and what he’s like.

I decide to let a few others go ahead of me, before I go up to the mic and sing my new song. I need a minute to recover from my weak knees.

* * *

**Dean’s POV**

My mind is reeling, as I step off the stage and walk back to my table. I made her smile twice and I held her gaze for a short time. I’m glad I made her smile. She had been crying, while looking at her phone. I suspect whoever she was talking to was the same person she’d been singing about.

I must have made a sour face because Sam poked my ribs with a question in his eyes.

“Nothing, dude, just thinking about something.”

“You were thinking about punching whoever made her cry, right?”

“Sam, sometimes I really hate when you do that. It's funny when we creep other people out. It is not funny when you creep me out with the mind thing.” I glare at him.

He just shrugs at me and smiles. The little shit.

After a few songs, I see her make her way back up to the stage. She’s going to sing another song! I think my heart soars. Again. I swear, if this keeps up, it is gonna fly right out of my chest and into space.

She has a very sober look on her face. Ironic considering the two shots I just saw her take.

She seats herself on the stool and the music starts up. It's very upbeat, which is surprising. I don’t recognize this song, so I’m curious to hear her sing it.

 

> _In a cold and empty house_  
>  _I lingered now for far too long_  
>  _I vainly held a rosary_ _  
> To pray you'll stay with me a while_
> 
> _But nothing seems to keep me here_  
>  _The way we used to do before_  
>  _This time it's me that's leaving you_ _  
> I'll never turn around_
> 
> _'Cause when the laughter is gone_ _  
> _ _I know I must be moving on_

Holy shit, shit, those are some heavy words. The up beat nature of the song sorta hides them a little, but her voice makes them more obvious. This is a song that hints at taking power back. This is definitely a change from the previous songs she’s done.

 

> _And I will dance when I walk away_  
>  _Oh, I'm gonna sing_  
>  _I won't beg or pray_  
>  _I will dance when I walk away_  
>  _Oh, I'm gonna sing_ _  
> _ _I won't beg or pray_ _  
> No more_

As she sings this part, she gets up off the stool and begins to tap her foot to the music, shaking her hips a little. You really can’t help but to move a little to this song. I am mesmerized by her moving body. 

 

> _I'm standing at the crossroads now_  
>  _The fields of opportunity_  
>  _I'm ready to go anywhere_ _  
> I'm full of hope and full of fear_
> 
> _And bridges back have all been burned_  
>  _And freedom has been duly earned_ _  
> _ _I remember why I've gone_ _  
> Remember where I'm coming from_

I smile at this part of the song. I hate how much I can relate to it. I chuckle to myself at how much I have in common with a stranger. And one that isn’t even in the life, either.

 

> _Oh, when the laughter is gone_ _  
> _ _Ooo, I know I must be moving on_
> 
> _And I will dance when I walk away_  
>  _Oh, I'm gonna sing_ _  
> I won't beg or pray_
> 
> _I will dance when I walk away_  
>  _Oh, I'm gonna sing_ _  
> I won't beg or pray_
> 
> _I'm gonna leave my mask with you_ _  
> _ _The part I played, I never knew_ _  
> _ _Tonight, you're alone_

I make a face at this line. This sounds like she was deceived or led on or something maybe worse? I don’t know, but the look on her face is one of determination. 

 

> _And I will dance when I walk away_  
>  _Oh, I'm gonna sing_ _  
> I won't beg or pray_
> 
> _I will dance when I walk away_  
>  _Oh, I'm gonna sing_ _  
> I won't beg or pray_
> 
> _And I will dance when I walk away_  
>  _Oh, I'm gonna sing_ _  
> I won't beg or pray_
> 
> _I will dance when I walk away_  
>  _Oh, I'm gonna sing_ _  
> I won't beg or pray_
> 
> _I will dance when I walk away_  
>  _Oh, I'm gonna sing_ _  
> _ I won't beg or pray
> 
> _I will dance when I walk away_  
>  _Oh, I'm gonna sing_ _  
> I won't beg or pray_
> 
> _No more, no more (oh no, no, no)_ _  
> _ _Oh, this is not a home for me, oooo_

I listen to the rest of the song, since most of it is just repeating what’s been said before. Her voice is beautiful, powerful, and confident. It feels like she really believes the words that she’s singing.

Sam smacks my arm trying to get my attention. “Are you going to talk to her _now_? Clearly she isn’t in as much pain as she as yesterday.”

“Sam, just let this go. Jesus, man. I told you. She is worth more than just a one night stand. If I were to talk to her, I’d want more than just one night.”

Sam looks at me and raises an eyebrow. “You don’t even know her. You won’t even speak to her. You are an idiot.”

“Shut up, Sammy. Just let it go. Fuck, man.” I grumble at him, taking a sip of my beer and watching her walk back to her seat.

I want to stay as long as she does, but I’m exhausted and we barely got anything done today. I need a shower and to sleep. I inform Sam, and ask him if he wants the keys.

“No. I’m not going to be here much longer. I want to enjoy another drink. I’ll be back soon. Go ahead and take the car back.” His eyes are much softer than they were a moment ago. I shake my head in response. I know he feels sorry for me.

I wish I could explain myself to him better. I just know that I want this woman, but I want it to mean something. She isn’t just some conquest.

I pass by her table, and wink at her as I leave. I swear I saw a hint of disappointment, as I passed by. Maybe not. When I look back at her again, she has a bright smile on her face and she’s joking and laughing with those sitting near her.

I get to the motel room and get a shower and lay down for sleep. I can’t get her face out of my mind. Seeing her, tonight, just solidified my feelings for her. I don’t know what those feelings are, but I do know that I wish I could be part of her life.

I drift off to sleep with her singing echoing in my mind. I know I’m smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is the life's blood that keeps me writing!


End file.
